2009 Competition!
by summermissmoo
Summary: It is the Oscars of Fanfiction!There are 7categories!Lots of prizes!All entries must be Twilight related with Disclaimers!Only the Author of the story may register the story!New and already published stories are fine!By BiteMeCullenJustDoIt and Co.Smile!
1. Comp

_**Right!!! I am going to have a Twilight competition!!**_

**I'm bored and I really can't be stuffed to keep updating my profile and I don't want to post anymore chapters on my stories! That'll have to wait til I have ideas! Anyhooooo, The competition is an anything competition! There are 7 categories and they are:**

**Best AH **

**Best Note/Truth or Dare Story**

**Best One-Shot**

**Best AU **

**Best Special Guest Story**

**Best Couple Story**

**Best All-Round Story!**

**All stories will be entered into the 'Best Story in BiteMeCullenJustDoIt's Opinion!' Each Category has its own Rules and Mission! There are 5 General Rules though. Any of these rules being broken will result in immediate disqualification! **

**The Story must be rated correctly and be sent into the correct category! Any story which is not will be disqualified from the whole competition! **

**You may enter 1 story per category.**

**You may enter all 7 categories if you wish!**

**Bribery is NOT an option! Any attempts by the author will result in ALL of his or her stories being disqualified! **

**I will be totally unbiased! I don't care if you're gonna die in 2 weeks or if this is your first time etc. Everyone enters this competition with the same rights, NO EXCEPTIONS!!**

**That is it! If you need any more info about the category you wish to enter, then click on the more information for that particular category! Please email me your entries with the rating and category at: ****.uk**

**Closing date is: Friday February 13****th****! It's unlucky but who cares??? Winner will be announced when I've done all the categories! If you lose: TOUGH LUCK! NO RE-WIRTES!!**

**Anyone who adds me to their MSN without my permission will be disqualified from any future competitions that I do! And I will block you from my stories or reviewing or whatever!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**


	2. Best AH!

_**Best AH!!**_

**This category is for the Best All Human Story! This could be any story which has all of the characters as Humans. In these stories you may NOT turn any of you're characters into anything that isn't human! Please be very careful with this category because if one of your characters turns into a chair or something then it DOESN'T COUNT AND WILL BE DISQUILIFIED!!!**

**Aside from that, there are no extra rules!**

**Good Luck from me personally! And HAVE FUN!!!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt!!Hehe!!**


	3. Best NoteTruth or Dare!

_**Best Note/Truth or Dare Story!**_

**This category is for Note stories and/or Truth or Dare! This is one of my favourite categories because this is what I would enter my first story in!! It's a funny category!!**

**Rules:**

**Stories must be comical!**

**They can include both Notes and Truth or Dare or either one. If you have both then you will get no more credit then if you just did one or the other! EQUAL RIGHTS!!!**

**That's all the xtra rules for that one!**

**Good Luck from me personally! HAVE FUN!!!**


	4. Best OneShot

_**Best One-Shot**_

**This really simple! One-Shots only! That means One chapter and one chapter ALONE!!**

**The idea is to make the reader hungry for more. To draw them into your story. Like Prefaces or Prologues!**

**Good Luck from me personally! HAVE FUN!! **


	5. Best AU!

_**Best AU!**_

**This is easier in some ways but harder in others! Basically come up with a story which wouldn't happen in the original books e.g. Nessie is a werewolf or Leah and Jacob get married etc. These could be interesting! Another Universe People! Better be good!**

**Good Luck from me personally! HAVE FUN!! **


	6. Best Special Guest Story!

_**Best Special Guest Story!**_

**This is another interesting one! You have to use the Twilight characters but with special guests e.g. Leona Lewis, Rob Pattz or maybe even yourself! That's the rules for this one!**

**Good Luck from me personally! HAVE FUN!!**


	7. Best Couple Story

_**Best Couple Story!**_

**This is simple. Couples! You can use however many people you want but you have to focus like 80 per cent of your attention on your chosen Twilight couple. You must use original couples including Nessie and Jacob or Mike and Jessica. Not including Leah and Jacob or Bella and Jasper! Got it?**

**Good Luck from me personally! HAVE FUN!!**


	8. Best AllRounder!

_**Best All-Round Story!**_

**This can be about ANYTHING!! No limits or anything! Please keep it a reasonable length!**

**Good Luck from me personally! HAVE FUN!!**


	9. Rearranging

**I know that I said that the closing date was the 13****th****BUT**** I'm just flicking through my entries and I personally don't think I have enough soooooooooooo I'm gonna write a list of the entries I have so far. If I have missed yours, I am very sorry. Just PM me and I will get it up.**

**The new closing date will be…lemme check my calendar…**

**Wednesday the 1****st**** of April!!!!!!!**

**The reason is that my Easter Hols start on 27****th**** of March and I want some relaxation followed by some major updates probz PLUS the winners will be announced!!**

**Have fun AND GET SOME STORIES TO ME!!LOL!!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


	10. The List!

**The List!!**

**The List of stories entered into the 2009 Competition:**

**Updated 02-15-2009**

**AH- **None entered

**AU- **Loving Jacob Black by Permanent Rose

Animal Crackers by SignedSealedWritten

**One-Shot- **The Beyond by Permanent Rose

February Song by JennaLynne

**Special Guest- **Recognition by TayBee

**Couple- **The Perfect Night by Permanent Rose

Into the Darkness by JennaLynne

Animal Crackers by SignedSealedWritten

**Note/Truth or Dare- **None entered

**All Rounder-** Broken Vow by JennaLynne

Starlight by shoppingwiththepixie

Animal Crackers by SignedSealedWritten

**This is for the entrants to check out the competition!! Lol!! Some of these stories have not been posted on FanFiction because they are not finished or the Author hasn't had time.**

**If you want to enter an unfinished story, you can!! Just tell me that it's unfinished!! Don't need a reason coz I don't have any for my unfinished stories!! Hehe!!**

**BTW, I would really love at least 2 stories entered into each category. Especially another in the Special Guest Category because I would, sadly, have to either put Recognition into a new category, with permission from TayBee, or even remove it from the competition. If you have no competition to compete with, it is very boring and predictable!!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


	11. The List 2

**The List!!**

**The List of stories entered into the 2009 Competition:**

**Updated 02-19-2009**

**AH- **None entered

**AU- **Loving Jacob Black by Permanent Rose

Animal Crackers by SignedSealedWritten

Twilight Gone Wild by paulinatheweena

Cedric Diggory didn't die, he became Edward Cullen by F8WUZL8

**One-Shot- **The Beyond by Permanent Rose

February Song by JennaLynne

**Special Guest- **Recognition by TayBee

WifeSwap Vampire Edition by ipoked-KiraandEdward- andlived

Cedric Diggory didn't die, he became Edward Cullen by F8WUZL8

**Couple- **The Perfect Night by Permanent Rose

Into the Darkness by JennaLynne

Animal Crackers by SignedSealedWritten

Routine Gone Wrong by My Vampire Sparkles

**Note/Truth or Dare-**WifeSwap Vampire Edition by ipoked- KiraandEdward-andlived

Twilight Gone Wild by paulinatheweena

No talking! Write it down :D by madeinchina371

**All Rounder-** Broken Vow by JennaLynne

Starlight by shoppingwiththepixie

Animal Crackers by SignedSealedWritten

Recognition by TayBee

ELIZABETHx by shoppingwiththepixie

WifeSwap Vampire Edition by ipoked-KiraandEdward- andlived

Twilight Gone Wild by paulinatheweena

Cedric Diggory didn't die, he became Edward Cullen

Routine Gone Wrong by My Vampire Sparkles

Alternate Hunting Ethnics by My Vampire Sparkles

**This is for the entrants to check out the competition!! Lol!! Some of these stories have not been posted on FanFiction because they are not finished or the Author hasn't had time.**

**The same notes as the other lists.**

**If you have entered a story over, let's say, 25 thousand words, could you also give me a note saying the main chapters or sections which I must read because, I am not made of time and I do like my eyes almond shaped and not square!!**

**Any stories that should be entered and they're not?? TELL ME!! I will PM them and ask them!! I am approachable and don't bite…unless I haven't eaten in a while…**

**Hope that I missed no one…**

**Thank you again and make sure you tell everyone about the competition so we can make it more fun and realistic!! ;)**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


	12. IMPORTANT!

**Hey!!**

**Look, since the 31****st**** of March I have had ****NO INTERNET!!! ****Hopefully it will be up by sometime next week but don't pester me for uploads because they will be none for at least another week or so!!! I am posting this from school but don't tell me that I can upload from here because there is not enough time for this kind of stuff at my school and I can't send things from home because I have no internet to send it with!!**

**This is also the reason for me not to read or review your stories!!**

**I am really sorry but there is nothing else I can do!**

**BiteMeCullenJustDoIt xxx**


End file.
